comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Magik
Illyana Rasputin is a graduate of the Xavier's Institute and now starting to attend college in NYC. She is a mix of mean girl and goth in personality, with occasional spates of genuine niceness. Don't count on them. She is the sister of Piotr Rasputin. Magik is the Queen of Limbo, a hell dimension where she lived from the ages of 6 to 14. She is also a fairly powerful, though not fully trained, sorceress. Background Illyana was born eleven years ago at the Ust-Ordinski collective, a farming community in Siberia. She was nearly crushed when a tractor overturned and trapped her beneath. Her brother, Piotr, shifted to a metallic form and saved her, cementing his place in her mind and heart as a hero, and coming to the attention of Charles Xavier. He left to go to school in the US, and Illyana was inconsolable. She went to the US to visit him some time later. While visiting his school, Illyana accidentally activated her own mutant power, summoning a portal to Limbo, a hellish dimension populated by demons. The X-Men followed her. Over the next eight years, Illyana was subjected to torture and abuse at the hands of Belasco, a demonic wizard king who ruled Limbo, and the demons. She witnessed the X-Men twisted by Limbo's dark magic and killed, one by one, by Belasco, his demons, and, in at least one case, Illyana herself. She didn't have any choice. Finally, Illyana managed to defeat Belasco once and for all, and claimed her crown as the new queen of Limbo. She finally managed to gain some control over her powers and teleported herself back to her world. To the X-Men, it was as if she were never gone. They did not remember the time they spent in Limbo because they were never there. And Illyana concluded that they should, mostly, not know about what she had been through -- and particularly what happened to them. Illyana stayed on at Xavier's, joining the new group of students and trying to put her time in Limbo behind her, though she had to return from time to time to keep things in order, or the demons would rebel. It didn't work as well as she might have liked -- she was put through so much trauma in those eight years (more time there than in the world she came from) that she couldn't keep it under wraps, so, while frequently the picture of the high school mean girl, she would often become quiet and insular, or burst into rages that left the school ringing with the echoes of her screams. Five years later, she's starting college. She knows that she's never going to put Limbo behind her completely, and she accepts her position as the queen of hell with as much grace as she can muster. She acts as support staff to the X-Men as needed, performing magical spells and teleporting them where they need to go. She doesn't consider herself a hero, but she plays the part when she must. Personality * Bipolar - Not in the clinical sense, but Illyana's personality is split on extremes. On the one hand, she's a normal girl, snarky, sometimes goofy, frequently a twin sister to Regina George, but very much the sort of girl you'd encounter on any high school or college campus. On the other, she is brooding and dark, her affect flat, prone to fits of rage and, when nobody's around to see or hear, crying jags that can last for hours. It's all an artifact of her time in Limbo -- and being inexorably connected to the dimension doesn't help. * Snarky - Illyana is always equipped with a bitchy comment, a quip that will leave somebody cut to the quick. And nobody is safe from these comments -- the only difference is, while she may lash out at friends, she won't choose the worst possible things to say to them. Anybody else, anything is fair game. * Prankster - Illyana finds it tremendously funny to put people in awkward situations. Many a student at Xavier's has woken up with a handful of shaving cream, or tried to lie down in a short-sheeted bed. Not all of her pranks are innocent -- she's perfectly happy to drop a comment about some classmate's most secret crush in front of both of them -- but they're rarely dangerous and never disgusting. She deals with enough of the seriously nasty crap in Limbo. * Traumatized - Illyana was kidnapped by demons as a child. She was abused from the age of six to fourteen, when she finally managed to escape. She was forced to do horrible things in Limbo -- killing friends, watching her beloved brother die, and worse, things she won't tell anybody about. She is a survivor of the worst abuse imaginable, and while she tries very hard to be the normal girl she wants to be, she feels broken inside and falls into long periods of pain and rage and depression. * Asexual - Illyana avoids sexual (and mostly romantic) connections as much as she possibly can. She's not interested in sex, and recognizes that romance will probably lead in that direction, eventually. It's easiest just to have friends without letting that stuff become an issue. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken